


The World May Break, But We Must Endure

by Grimmgirl4ever



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmgirl4ever/pseuds/Grimmgirl4ever
Summary: The world shattered to pieces so many years ago, and this is how we carry on. We must carry on. For ourselves and the ones we lost. After the Everafter war, so many were lost. Most notably its heroes, Sabrina Grimm and Puck. They died. That was easy. The ones who are left are the ones who must endure.





	

"There are moments that the words don't reach,

There is suffering too terrible to name,

You hold your child as tight as you can,

And push away the unimaginable"

~Hamilton

The girl stood over a grave. Her small frame was quivering, shaking, with tears. Her sobs rang out in the empty clearing, where she stood alone among rows and rows of grave sites, all with flowers or other things placed on them. Only a few sat bare. This one was not however; there were flowers, pictures, little notes from loved ones. For the girl that was buried there was loved, oh so much. Perhaps the most by her the one who now watched over her, her sister.

Daphne Grimm fell to her knees by her sister's grave, because her legs could no longer support her. And there she stayed with the sun beating down on her, for hours, until she could cry no more and was exhausted by the weight of her grief, Daphne fell asleep.

Later, her father came and picked her up. He carried her to the war camp and returned to the site with his wife. The two of them broke; they could no longer keep up the façade. For this was their daughter who had died! The first born, the one that had bestowed upon them the title "Mummy" and "Daddy". The precious angel that they hadn't had enough time with. She was gone. And there was no way to bring her back.

They, like their daughter before them, cried until their tears ran dry.

"We have to leave this town Veronica. Daphne needs a better life than this. We have to go." the man said. His wife looked up at him sadly and nodded. She would not fight him this time.

"Where? Where will we go, Henry? I can't go back to New York, there are way too many Everafters."

"Then we'll pick a place. Someplace sunny. Where they've never heard of Everafters. We'll get a new start."

Although they made excuses for the move, they knew, deep down, that the real reason was their dead daughter. Sabrina was everywhere in Ferryport Landing and New York. They needed a place where her memory wasn't all over the city, where they could walk around without hearing the echo of her laugh and seeing the flash of her blue eyes.

They wrapped their arms around each other and sat together in the hot sun for hours later, remembering their daughter's beautiful life.

*****

In New York City, a queen was having a breakdown. She was throwing things and screaming, tears dripping down her face, although she didn't seem to notice. The woman had given up her stately appearance, and was screaming out for her son. But of course he didn't come. For he was buried in a grave of concrete. He was someplace where he would never hear her.

"Puck!" Her screech was deafening, and her son in the next room winced. His grief was much more silent. He had locked himself in his room as soon as they had gotten home from the mausoleum. He was going over the letter that his older brother had written. "In the event of my death". The boy spoke for the first time in what seemed like days.

"You're an Everafter Puck. You can't die. You weren't supposed to die… What am I going to do?"

He lit the paper on fire, knowing that it didn't matter, he couldn't erase the words. They were already playing themselves over in his head.

Leaning his head against the wall, he heard the crash of another priceless artifact hitting the wall. And in that moment, he didn't care. Let her destroy them; let her destroy the whole freaking kingdom. For his brother was gone. The world was saved, but his brother was gone. How was that supposed to be a fair trade?

In perfect coordination with his mother, Mustardseed let out a sob. It didn't matter that they had saved the world. His world was shattering to pieces around him.

*****

Years later, Daphne hadn't forgotten that war. So many people had died, Puck, Sabrina. And so many more Everafters that Daphne had never even met. She missed the two of them every day, and every single damn thing that she saw reminded her of them. Of the brother and sister that she had lost. She told herself that at least they were together, for one of them being without the other was a worser fate.

Veronica and Henry had decided that it was time to move back to Manhattan. They knew they could get a stable job there, so that would mean no more moving around for Daphne. She could finish her last two years of high school in peace.

The family hoped that the Everafter War was far enough in the past that they would be left at least relatively alone. And as well as that, they hoped that the memories of Sabrina would only be good, and they could learn to remember her with fondness, and not the sadness that currently laced her memory.

On her first day of 11th grade, Daphne stood at the door to the office nervously as she waited for her parents to finish signing the documents that would allow her to attend at Dalewood High School. Her hands gripped her schedule tightly and she tried not to rip it up. No matter how many times you do this, she thought, it's always terrifying.

Her parents came out of the office.

"There's no problem, baby." Veronica said soothingly "You can start school today, when the bell rings."

"Which is in about 30 minutes" Henry said, checking his watch "We better go, I have to get to work." He scooped her into a hug, and Daphne couldn't bring herself to care that it was in the middle of a crowded hallway. She hugged him back just as fiercely. Veronica opted for a kiss on the cheek to her youngest daughter and the whispered words, "Good luck"

And with that, they were gone, leaving Daphne to figure out where she was, and where she had to go. She hurried to find her locker and to get in class. She wanted to make a good first impression, didn't she?

She pressed through the crowd of people, and unconsciously picked out two or three possible Everafters. Shaking her head, she made a conscious effort to shut down that part of her brain. The only thing she wanted to be worried about now was finding her class, and not getting elbowed in the ribs.

Daphne reached her classroom, and went to go open the door, a voice from behind stopped her.

"Ms. Welhiam always keeps her door locked until 5 minutes before the bell. It's a pain. But if you don't know that, you must be new."

The girl who had spoken was beautiful. Her hair was a poof of inky coils and her skin was a earthy brown. But her eyes, oh her eyes were what really captured Daphne. They were pools of melted chocolate with flecks of gold and emerald. She was sucked into them, only snapping back after the girl stuck out her hand and said,

"I'm Rae." Daphne took the outstretched hand, finding the girl's handshake strong.

"Dap-Daphne." She replied, stumbling over her own name. God damn it. Why could she never act normal around pretty girls? "And yeah, you're right. I'm new"

"Well then Daphne, do you want to come sit over here with me until Ms. Welhiam shows up? I can teach you the rest of this dump's unofficial rules."

Daphne smiled and nodded. Yes, she would love that. She took Rae's hand and trailed behind her, laughing a bit, because it was her first day, and before school had even started she found a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello my lovely readers! Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this! Now do me a favor and hit that little button down there, leave a review. I like to know how I can improve my pretty dismal writing skills. Merci! Also, I apologize for the formatting. I'm still figuring this sight out.


End file.
